


Sugar My Back

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Humor, Multi, Orgy, coming up from the ground, ground people, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A HARDCORE FANFIC IT HAS EVERY SHIPPING YOU CAN THINK OF, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SHIP HARDER THAN ME YOU ARE WRONG, THIS HAS EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING, GET ON MY LEVEL. this is my otp this is their otp this is ur otp this is EVERYONE'S OTP. Ringabel helped me with summary. also they're in a house, that is also important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar My Back

**Author's Note:**

> they're in a house and this is a very hardfic so goodluck

The zexal characters woke up in a big house all-alone, all of the zexal characters were inside the house. Yuma said “Where are we” and he notice that his crotch is on Ryoga elbow. “Yuma your crotch is on my elbow” Ryoga said and Yuma said “How” and that is when they hear someone else, it was Fuuya coming out of the closet? “Where are we” Fuuya asked and that is when the Arclights came out and there it was Thomas and Chris and Mihael and Tron. “Guys I don’t know where we are” Yuma said and Ryoga said “can you get your elbow off my crotch”

“oh yes of course” Yuma said moving his crotch off his elbow, Mizael burst in through the window and said “to the window to the wall till the sweat drop down my balls” Yuma looked up “oh my god mizael do you know why we are here?!” and Mizael replied “No”

Durbe came in and yelled “Where is everyone?!” and you see Durbe could not see them for he was the nearside, Yuma gasped “Durb, Durb!” and he runs over and cradles the Durbe in his arms and giggles “My Durb durb!” he said and kissed Durbe and Mizael was mad because that is his doki doki. “That is mine doki doki!” Mizael yells and punches Yuma in the nipple. “Aaah I’m sorry!” Yuma said and punched Mizael back in the nipple.

Durbe sighed “Can we try and find out where we at?” and Vector burst in through the ceiling yelling “It me Vector” then suddenly Astral appear from the key and say “We are at a house” and Ryoga replies with “No really I didn’t know” and then Kotori comes out of the ground like a flower, she had been trapped in the underground basement. “I’ve been here for two years” said Kotori. Kaito suddenly appears from the ground too and says “I dug my way out with Orbital” and Yuma asks him “Did you chew it firmly?”

“No you flat chested polar bear!” Kaito showed off his robot Orbital not the gum. 

Rio comes in out of a room and she is the naked “Where are my clothes” said Rio and everyone stared because you see they had never seen tiny whiny bitty boobies. “You look as if you have never seen a female naked” said Rio and the guys just kind of stood there.

Then Akari came out of the room and said “Where are we?” and Yuma replied “I do not know” and Ryoga asked “Can you put your elbow back on my crotch it felt nice” and Yuma doesn’t know what to do about that because he know that he not supposed to get in evolved with Ryoga. Or else he will become super Zexal II, Astral whispered “I do not trust this house”

“You say this about all house Astral” Yuma said and looked around “Let us go looking” and Haru come out of the room and said “I was taking a granny nap wassup yo bitches” 

Then Yuma saw his dad and mom it was Mira and Kazuma Tsukumo, Yuma gasped “Dad and Mom where have you been all my life” and they reply “trapped in this house”

Tetsuo fell through the ceiling because he was tied to the roof as a TV antenna for some reason because they thought they would get good reception with him and by they it was the kidnappers that we do not know the name of as of yet. Then Takashi comes out and he has book in his anus because he likes to strengthen his butt reading skills. He flipped a page with his asshole and screamed as he got paper cut and nearly pissed himself.

Then it was Tokunosuke Otomeura or Tokunosuke as others called him or the Ura Ura boy. He yelled “Ura ura where are we Ura ura, I was reading book with Takashi when he shoved it up his butt and I left and I got lost and I might have got touched by a dog but I don’t know but Ura Ura how is everyone Ura Ura” he asked and Anna Kozuki came out of the bathroom riding a toilet because she didn’t have her hover jet so she decided to ride a toilet because what that is so normal to ride right so she did it and yeah.

Cathy then came out of the cat box and yelled “I am here for my pussy” and everyone stared at her confused and then Kaito said “Everyone shut up we have to go looking for a way out” and Yuma was busy shoving his elbow into Ryoga’s crotch, you see Ryoga had a elbow fetish because that was hot. Everyone tried to ignore them.

Durbe cried a little because that was his Yoom, Yoom. Mizael sighed “Why is everyone so gay” and Fuuya said “I do not know” and then Haruto appeared from the ground because he had been buried because Orbital buried him because we don’t know.

Then Orbital 7 appeared or did he already appear we don’t know, but he did appear again because he is Orbital 7 so he appeared again and said “I know the way out” and he had his waifu-chan Lillybot aka Obomi and she was like the robot president or something.

Obomi yelled “Dumbass dumbass let us get out” and they all followed her but she fell in a hole and everyone screamed and jumped down with her because they’re so smart.

Then Rokujuro showed up and said “I am here to train the Yuma” and nobody knows where he came from but he was there and Yuma said “oh god master I’m doing Ryoga can you leave” and everyone continued to watch Yuma because Sharkbait is so real.

Dr Faker came in and said “I am looking for my sons” and everyone said “Where are we” because nobody knows and Mr Heartland was there and said “Hello everyone this is my house” and everyone gasped and then Mr heartland said “No I am kidding it is not”

Everyone got angry and ran up and kicked Mr Heartland in his small no-nads. Then Droite and Gauche came and they helped Mr Heartland because they’re nice, and then Alit and Gilag appeared and said “We have been in the basement and there is a sex dungeon and we may have done stuff” and Ryoga said “Sex dungeon what the fuck are we doing here then”

Yuma and everyone else ran into the sex dungeon where they saw Eliphas and Ena and they were banging like two hot pockets in microwave and getting hot and steamy. But Don Thousand was in it too because he wanted some love and there was this Kakeru guy and this Shobey guy and Housaku who served the hot steamy pile of tomatos in.

Charile McCoy was there and that was Akari’s old boyfriend and she gasped “Oh god my god I have not seen you in forever” and then Chris approached her and said “That my girl” and he angrily punched the dude in the face and then Kaito yells “V no I told you we’re married” and Chris said “No” and Kaito wants to cry because it so sad.

Then Shuta the camera guy showed up and began to take the nude photos because that what he do and said “Ok everyone get in the anus showing position.” Dog-Chan showed up and said “I am here to show my dogs off” and all the dogs came in the sex dungeon and were running around but then Cathy got mad and punched them out because she is cool.

Then all the Fall Guys come out and are like “Let us go hot stuff” and they jump into his pile of people because everyone is kind of crowded now together and then Ukyo shows up and is ready to teach and he shoves a pencil in Yuma’s butt crack because learning.

Rikuo comes in and Kaio and they see Ryoga with Yuma and they jump in because they always had the hots for him, he was the best and sex leader ever. Yamikawa who was there the whole time also joined in and so did Jin the guy who whoreshipped Kaito because he loved Kaito so much and he just runs up to Kaito and yells “I am your lover” and he bends over and lets Kaito sit on him and Kaito is just still kind of pissed over V and then Mizael tries to do stuff with Durbe but Durbe is still into the Yuma but Yuma is with the Ryoga and then Black Mist shows up and yells “Tentacle time.”

Then everyone is held down by a bunch of tentacles and everyone is screaming but they calm down once the tentacles start going up inside their bodies because it is okay.

Then Kotori’s mom shows up and so does Tetsuo’s mom and Takashi’s mom and Tetsuko who is Tetsuo’s sister and they join in on the sex dungeon and everyone is in a giant pile and they look like the alphabet because there is so many of them and they’re like a big jagged number of letters and they’re making the tomato soup like the tomato guy said.

They never figured out whose house this was but it was okay cause there was a sex dungeon and it was awesome and everyone was having a good time and that is when someone locks them in but who was it?

We will never know because all the zexal characters are in that room so who could it have been? It was a ghost probably. Everyone made every shipping ever in that room.


End file.
